Enemies of the Volturi
by Eqquilious Willow
Summary: Carlisle visits his old friend, Alitair again only to find he has found a mate and they both plan to take down the Volturi after hearing their approval of Victoria's new born army. Will the Cullen's agree to help?
1. Old city, New diet

The grey clouds hung low over the vast city despite the month being July. Alistair looked down over the river Thames and to his right he saw the crowds of people walking on the side walk by the London eye. He gripped the edge of the bridge, making dents and cracks appear from his touch as he concentrated on anything but hunting. The blood that flowed inside all of the humans around him was calling out to him like a song, despite his best efforts Alistair was starting to feel himself slip into hunting mod.

The sound of the crunch of the concrete under his palm couldn't be heard from the less advanced ears around him; however, the vampire next to him who was leaning with her back against the edge of the bridge, facing the ongoing traffic could hear load and clear.

"We didn't come here to vandalize." She said, gesturing to his palm.

"I'm starting to wonder what we did come here for." Alistair turned to her and he saw that her already amber eyes had gone another shade lighter.

Upon hearing the news from young Freddie of the Volturi knowing and allowing Victoria's new born army back in 2008 before they had even set of to forks had made the pair decide to live as differently as the Volturi as possible – including denying their thirst for human blood. Inside the middle of London surrounded by oblivious mortals was a big step for them as they were testing themselves.

Cathy had taken a liking to the new modern styles, she had a long sleeved brown jumper on with black leggings and brown knitted boots. Her blond waves cascaded around her face as she smiled at him. "If this is too hard-"

"I'm fine." He promised with a reassuring smile after cutting her off. "How are you?" Only half gesturing to her thirst but mostly worrying about her, emotional.

Cathy shrugged at the cold wind. "Feeling wired. I haven't been home since I was turned. It s… _unsettling_." She explained honestly.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Carlisle." Alistair said and put his arm over her shoulder as they walked in human pace.

Carlisle waited in the shadows, knowing that it was best for his old friend to have as much distance from any human as possible as Alistair was now a vegetarian – that fact Carlisle was very pleased about. He was looking out into the shop windows across the road when a light breeze brushed at the back of his neck and made him turn with a grin.

"You're still so easy to track." Alistair smiled as Carlisle caught him in a quick embrace.

"Alistair, my old friend, how are you?"

"Good, not a solo Normad anymore. How is that

Granddaughter of yours?"

"Grown up… Edward's still adjusting to that. What do you mean you're no longer a solo Normad anymore?" Alistair bit his lips like a child as the thought of Cathy made him smile.

"You found a mate?" Carlisle beamed as he was happy that he didn't have to worry about his friend being lonely anymore.

"Where is she?"

With that another light breeze brushed past the back of Carlisle's neck and was greeted by a big cheesy grin. "Hello, I'm Catherine but please call me Cathy." She said while shaking his hand.

"Carlisle, pleasure to meet you." Carlisle replied her politely before turning back to his old friend. "She is the exact opposite of you."

"Perfect, err."


	2. Tooth and Claw

Hi, sorry I didn't introduce this story to you last time; I'm new to this and still working out how to publish. Basically I stumbled across the character Alistair and thought that he deserves a story for him and made up the character Cathy, this is their journey to becoming vegetarians and battle with the Volturi. Still not sure what's going to happen for them, I'm hoping it will unfold as I write. Happy reading.

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I own the character Cathy though. **

"I'm sorry you want to what?" Carlisle still couldn't believe his ears.

"Take down the Volturi." Cathy repeated.

Carlisle turned back to his friend as they were running back to Forks. They had just crossed the ocean and as soon as Carlisle reached the surface she had bluntly told him their plans like dropping a bomb on him.

"She's a bad influence." He muttered to his friend. Alistair just smiled, something Carlisle wasn't used to seeing.

"We met Freddie." Alistair said.

"Freddie?"

"He new Bree, she was apart of Victoria's army." Alistair tried to make a bell ring inside Carlisle head.

Carlisle stopped automatically, remembering how young and scared the vampire was and how quickly his wife had grown attached to her.

"Did you know her?" Cathy put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, sympathetically.

"Yes."

"Freddie told us how Bree was there when Victoria had chosen when they would go to Forks and the truth is she didn't decide it, herself. The Volturi paid them a visit and ordered her to attack within five days or their fate was as dead as the Cullen's." Cathy informed him, her voice filled up with strong understanding. "There bending the rules for themselves, they have too much power!"

"I admire your determination but you can't take them down, Cathy. They are too skilful." Carlisle spoke.

"They are not as skilful as your family." Alistair hinted. "You have trounced them before."

Carlisle was about to speak, how could he endanger his family, he knew he had to help his old friend but this, this was too far.

"I agree with them, Carlisle." A soprano voice spoke up. Carlisle looked over to where he had heard the familiar voice.

Leaning on a tree trunk in the direction of the Cullen's house was Alice; she looked at them with a smile. Standing next to her with his hands in his pockets was Edward, his expression was not like Alice's, his face looked like what it truly was, _stone_ as the expression of anger didn't budge from his face and his eyes were dark.

"Alice." Carlisle spoke, surprised to see his son and daughter waiting for him. "How did you know-?" Carlisle asked even though he already knew the answer, he didn't know what else to say.

"I knew who you were visiting and I've met Alistair before so as naturally as I do I had a vision of him with someone and them deciding to be vegetarian's and why. I have to agree with them, Carlisle." Alice spoke as if she had already answered a question with this answer.

"And Edward?" Carlisle looked to his son.

The stone man shifted his face ever so slightly; to a human it wouldn't have been noticed as he replied. "I read her mind, as I do _naturally._" Edward joked with no humour while he mimicked he's sister's words.

'_That's my line!_' Edward heard Alice think, purposely to let him hear but he still didn't wear a smile on his flawless lips. Instead he answered Carlisle's unspoken question of why he was fuming.

"I'm not putting Renesmee in danger! Last time we saw them they wanted to kill her, I'm not letting the Volturi near her again!" His voice was low but there was some definition.

"I'm not asking you to." Alistair spoke up. Edward glared at him as he read his thoughts. "We're not fighting them!" Edward snarled. He took a step forward which made Alistair copy his actions. Snarls and growls were heard through the trees, Edwards teeth grinned together as a growl grew even loader from Alistair's chest. Mud shifted underneath Edwards's foot as he leaped towards Alistair. The back of Edwards's neck connected with Alistair's under arm as he used his back strength to lift Alistair off his feet. Alistair flew into the air and his stone body crashed into a tree trunk making it fly into the woods. Alistair hit the ground first and scraped along the soil until he hit another trunk. He left no time to waist as he sprinted towards Edward, Edward being younger and more agile ducked Alistair's round house punch and used his leg to swipe him of his feet. Before Alistair even touched the ground both Edwards's hands locked at the back of Alistair's neck and swung him into the air. There was a sound like thunder as Alistair's body flew into the distance and was swallowed up by the branches and leaves of the trees in the distance until Alistair appeared again before them, head down in the mud as the impact made the ground quiver under his weight and collapse until it stopped two feet further down.

Edward started to walk towards Alistair as he still laid in the ground, he was stone solid again, there was no expression on his face. "Stop!" Alice yelled at her brother and yanked his arm back so he was facing her. Carlisle put an arm on his shoulder, firmly but it wasn't like the time Edward was about to tear James from limb to limb. James wasn't a friend of his, Alistair is and even for a vampire as compassionate as Carlisle he still didn't approve of Edwards actions.

Before anything else could have been said the air was suddenly filled with a scent so vile it blew every vampire off as the sound of pad feet grew closer followed by a sound like a metal chain being pulled apart and Cathy screamed.

All four heads snapped in her direction, including Alistair who had jumped back on his feet and all was forgotten when he heard the scream. Cathy was on her knees in the dirt, her left hand clutching her right shoulder as she gasped at her arm that was lying on the ground.

Six wolves surrounded her as one approached her. Its fur was as black as night and shined in the sun, baring its teeth as it approached.

**Dun dun dun… so what do ya think? **

**Thanks for reading please remember to R&R XD **


	3. The debate

**If you saw that this chapter had already been up loaded last night and are a bit confused sorry about that I did up load it but for some reason only half came up so I had to delete it and do it again. happy reading :D **

Cathy froze in shock. Her blonde waves fell to the side and around her face, making it appear as a lion's mane as she prepared herself.

She wanted her arm; the one thing she desired at that very moment was her limb that had been by her side threw thick and thin in her both human and vampire life's. That arm had been broken twice as a human and lived threw the harsh winters that hadn't bothered her in centuries and had burned with her even though there was no signs of a fire Cathy remembered it vividly.

But now, now Cathy looked at it as if it was another person, disconnected and distant like a stranger all because of a mysterious creature that now wanted to kill her. She didn't believe in werewolves, those creatures belonged in books filled with imagination, never inside the real world – though who was she to talk. Right now she couldn't deny their astronomical frames, those perusing eyes that gave no sign of mercy and showed so much emotion that Cathy felt like she was gazing into a human soul.

Another wolf with dark spots all around its grey fur pulled her by the back of her jumper and yanked her back. Cathy didn't respond, she couldn't, she was still mesmerized by their existence. The world was showing her even more to her lucky eyes with even more discreet and magical creations and now it was about to be over before she even had a chance to understand it. Cathy thought to herself as the black furred wolf took her ankles without care. Cathy breathed out nervously as they pulled and she heard her hips start to shatter and crack.

A yelp echoed threw the air as she was dropped back to the floor and several feet trampled on top of her. She could still feel but she had heard the crack. Cathy wondered in her head why she could still wonder. The earth was still around her, she could smell the sweet smell of oxygen and moss coming off of the trees but she didn't dare look. Instead she reached her only hand down to her hips where her body would now end. But it didn't come, her body length carried on further than her hand could go and she finally opened her eyes in puzzlement. Her legs we're still there and she wiggled her feet from under her boots to make sure and sighed with relief.

"Here." Cathy heard Carlisle speak and turned her head to her right. He was crouched over her with her arm in his hands and placed it to her shoulder.

"On the count of three." He said and Cathy's whole body prepared it's self to go stiff at three as Carlisle put her arm back into place like a shoulder that's fallen out of it's socket.

"One…two!"

"Ow! You said on the count of three."

"I lied. You needed to be relaxed."

"Where did they go? Those wolves… they're impossible." Cathy asked, her voice was filled with terror.

"They're our friendly neighbours, Edwards talking to them right now. Alistair held Sam back by his ears just as him and Embry were about to tear you apart. He leaped onto his back and pulled his ears like reins on a horse, almost broke his back. Cathy remembered the yelp and figured that that was what caused it. "The wolves get along with us now but they don't welcome new comers nicely, they protect humans, it's their nature." Carlisle explained further.

"But I don't drink from humans…anymore."

"I know and they'll know that when they see your eye colour." He reassured her.

"When you said the wolves get along with you now what did you mean by that?"

"We didn't get off to the best of starts for neighbours. They keep that identity hidden, they can form back to being humans."

"Like shapes shifters?"

"Exactly that." Carlisle smiled as he saw how amazed she was.

They walked other to where the others were talking every wolf head turned to them as they approached, growling at Cathy.

"Wow hold up, you didn't even let me say hello." Cathy approached the pack with confidence as Alistair shock his head.

A wolf with rusty brown shaggy fur huffed threw its nose and Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Jacob look at her eyes, she's like us." Edward spoke to the brown furred wolf.

Cathy's eye brows rose. "So your Jacob, little Renesmee's imprinter." Jacobs's eyes snapped straight towards Edwards '_how does she now about that?_' he asked Edward in his head. Edwards jaw clenched and he turned to Alistair, angrily.

"I told her a few things."

"What else?" Edwards's voice was hard.

"He never told me about the wolves I presumed Jacob was a human not a human that shape shifts into a wolf." Cathy protested.

"Then how do you know about imprinting?"

"I thought it was a figure of speech."

"I didn't tell Cathy about the wolves. If she knew about them she'd probably go looking for one and get herself killed." Alistair spoke up. Edward still kept his harsh gaze on Alistair, still not backing down about fighting. He new what Alistair wanted he wanted all the talented Cullen's to fight especially and that included Bella and Renesmee.

Cathy looked from Alistair to Edward and back again she could almost visualize a fight starting again and with the wolves being so close she didn't want to think of the results. The wolves were powerful, Cathy could feel it building up and buzzing inside them like it was built inside their blood streams, pounding with each heart beat. She could easily grow their strength for them but giving the circumstances she didn't think that that was a good idea.

"Both of you calm down, we don't want a blood bath." She spoke to the two very still vampires and realized what she had said. "Oh…bad choice of words."

"Cathy is right; we should discuss this rationally back home." Alice spoke.

"You all reek." Rosalie said bluntly without care as the wolves sat comfortable on the sofas in one of the vast living rooms. Her hair was half up half down and her arms were crossed, glaring at the shape shifters.

"We could say the same for you." Seth said as he turned his head to her. Jacob laughed beside him with Renesmee under his shoulder, smiling. Alistair looked at her and couldn't believe how quickly she had grown. She was still a child, about ten if Alistair hadn't known better. She must have been the tallest three year old he had ever known, her hear had grown even longer as non of the Cullen's could bring themselves to cut the curly hair that she could probably sit on if she hadn't pulled in front so it covered the vast majority of her like a scarf.

"Well, you now know what we want. Will you help us?" Alistair stood in front of them all and had just explained his story.

"Do you know what your putting our family threw and for what!" Jasper spoke.

"For what's right."

"Is that so, for a minuet I had you down as someone out for revenge." Jasper stated sarcastically.

"I helped you."

"That was different, they were coming after us and we needed witnesses. You could have walked away at any time."

"And I didn't."

Jasper didn't have anything else to say about that.

Edward read all the minds in the room and decided to put his cards down on the table. "Bella and Renesmee don't fight!"

"What!" the mother and daughter both said in unison and Edward felt like he was seeing double for a moment.

"I agree with that." Jacob said. Renesmee turned round to him.  
>"Why?"<p>

He looked at her solemnly. "I'd be much happier knowing that you're far from any battles. They might still want you dead, Nessie." Renesmee scowled at him like a little sister being told what to do by her older brother.

"Ok, so why am I suddenly out?" Bella demanded.

"Actually, we could really use your shield." Alistair said and gained another glare from Edward. "No."

"She doesn't have to be close. Just so Jane can't use her gift on anyone." Alistair pointed out.

"I can do that." Bella said confidently and Edward sighed, not liking the idea of Jane being anywhere near Bella even if she had no power of her.

"Jasper we could really use your power too." Alistair asked for Jaspers assistance politely as he felt a great deal of respect towards the vampire and knew it was his gift that was manipulating him into feeling that.

"Well, I don't know how much use I can be. I can't even fell her emotions and she's standing right here." Jasper gestured to Cathy who was standing on his right. All eyes fell onto Cathy as she realized she had forgotten to mention one small, tiny little fact about herself.

**Tralalalala 3****rd ****chapter, wasn't expecting it to flow this fast in my head. Thank you Rooripunk and Emma Holly Cullen for your really thoughtful reviews they made me keep writing. XD**


	4. The human and the Vampire

**WARNING! Morbid scene coming up, if you don't like don't read and I'm very sorry. Rating M for this chapter to be safe. **

Cathy leaned back on the wall and slid down so she was hunched with her knees to her chest. She had a gift, a gift that was strong and made sense to her of why she had it but never liked explaining why it did. People always asked that, she couldn't remember most of her first life as a human but what she did remember most was she was in the right place but at the wrong time.

Flash back: 1785

Catherine stood by the stall, the wind was cold and icy as it shivered her ribs. She looked down at the apples that were on display on her market stall, wondering what were her chances of eating one and attempt to satisfy her stomach without Giblet finding out. She frowned at her chances as she calculated how slim they were.

Realizing she needed to find another way to eat Catherine put her mind at work and put a dozen apples into a basket and headed off to knock on doors and hopefully sell a few.

Seventeen doors she had knocked on, seventeen! And every single one of them turned their noses up at her as if she was dirt. She still had a few silvers that she had been saving sense she was a little girl for times like these in the harsh winter and headed into a shop for a warm pie.

The dust flew up in the air as Catherine opened the front door and the bell rang from above it. She instantly regretted walking in to the shop as the smell flew to her nostrils, unexpected, Catherine was looking forward to walking into the shop, knowing her hunger would cease for a while when she left, a warm shelter from the cold snow blowing out side and the sweet smell of pies cooking. That was what Catherine had been expecting but no such smell hit her, instead a rooting stench filled the room of something that reminded Catherine of the work house. It made the air in the room humid and damp and everything in the shop was as dry as withered and dead old fish that had dried up in the sun light with no water.

That what she was feeling like now, like a fish out of water or in way out of her depth – which ever one it was Catherine wasn't sure which was worse.

With her basket in her hands, Catherine felt like she was little red riding hood, falling right into the big bad wolves trap. But what if someone was hurt; no one had come to greet her. What if the owner had fallen down the stairs or something and it was their rotting body that reeked. Ourgh, Catherine felt like she was going to throw up at the thought.

She couldn't just walk away now, not with someone needing her help. Catherine crept over to behind the till, hoping the owner wouldn't walk in right then and there and think she was stealing.

Quickly, she took her chances and walked down the staircase. A vast door stood in front of her with half a dozen bolts and locks. The door was iron and Catherine knocked on it as the movement echoed threw the building.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there? I want to buy one of your pies."

Still no answer.

Catherine unlocked the huge door in front of her in curiosity and slowly opened it, the door didn't get very far before something stood in the doors way. Using all the strength she had Catherine pushed the door open, unknowingly shoving a foot out the way as she did.

Catherine stepped inside and saw what looked like a boot but to her horror as she examined it more closely the boot had a rotting foot inside, torn off the rest of its body. The flesh was starting to go a sickening shade of green and if Catherine hadn't scene the boot then her nose would have smelt it. As she realized this was the root of the smell it was like standing to close to a fire. The closer you are the hotter you get the more chance you have of being in burnt.

She staggered back until she hit the wall and gagged and gasped, chocking on her own vomit almost as she turned round to throw up on the floor.

Gasping, she pulled herself together to calm down and knelt there for a moment with her back facing the foot. She didn't want to stay here anymore but she couldn't bring herself to walk past the limb.

Catherine held her breath as a grunt was heard from the furthest end of the room away from the furnace and in the dark shadows. Her first thought was the person who the foot belonged to and they had had a terrible accident which ended in a result of their foot being amputated and she shouldn't be so rude to throw up at their pain.

"He-llo?" Her shaky voice asked. "How long have you been here?"

There was movement and then a pause before she was given a reply.

"A long time." The voice answered and Catherine could have sworn there was amusement in it.

"I can tell that from your foot. Do you want me to help you walk so we can get out of here?"

"I can walk fine and I'm not going anywhere. I'm waiting for the next one." The voice called out to her. None of this made sense to Catherine at all.

"Then whose foot is that?"

"I think you mean whose foot _was _that."

Catherine froze, she didn't like where this was heading and she didn't want to have anything to do with it. She wished she had the guts to run earlier or never came here in the first place.

"Don't worry when the next poor bastard drops in it will all make sense to you but I'm not promising you'll like it."

The voice shifted from out of the shadows as the only light in the room hit his face from the furnace. His flawless skin made Catherine drop her jaw, his skin tone was as pale as the snow that laid on the pavement outside, his hair was a deep shade of hazel and seemed a bit longer than what Catherine was used to see for a young man. He was broad and tall but his neutral position seemed awkwardly tense and he walked his legs seemed to go at a pace that Catherine didn't even realize he had even moved until he was only a few feet in front of her. But there was one thing she couldn't mistake about the beautiful stranger and that was the deep crimson shade of his eyes. Despite his devilish eyes Catherine was sure she had found an angel trapped in the darkness of London town.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ca-ther-ine." She slurred her words as she struggled to find them.

"Well, Ca-ther-ine" He mocked. "Can you stand?" his voice was like velvet with a welsh accent and she would bet any money that he could sing to the high heavens with it.

It took her a few moments but soon Catherine was on her feet and she realized she had dropped her apples that now rolled into the gutter.

"Great, Giblets going to go off his rocker." She moaned.

"That should be the least of your worries." The angel said and when she turned he had disappeared; only the noise of machinery was all that could be heard now.

"You're scared aren't you." Catherine turned but still couldn't see him as his voice made her jump. He chuckled.

"I'm not _scared!_" Catherine yelled back but her voice was shacking.

"Yes you are. I can hear your blood racing in your veins. You're heart beat sounds like it's having a fit. You're terrified."

"You can't know that!" Catherine sobbed as she yelled. She never let anyone make her feel weak; whenever someone tried to read her like an open book she'd turn her head. Never letting anyone twist her own thoughts or manipulate her. It was just something you had to learn while living in the work house as a child.

The stranger didn't give her his name and she didn't dare ask for it. Of course she was scare, the only other time she had felt this terrible was when they shaved her hair off for money when she was seven. She wanted to run screaming but she knew that that was a dangerous move; she didn't want her fate to be the same as the stranded foot by the door.

"You did that didn't you." Catherine's voice came out like a gasp.

He gave her a sneering, dark smile. "Bravo." She took a step back.

Just as he stepped forward to keep their distance level his attention went to something else. As he sniffed the open air his eyes changed to black like a great white shark and he turned his whole body to face the next poor bastard he had been talking about. The poor bastard's body was limb before he even hit the ground and Catherine screamed as the blood hit the floor first.

The stranger was there instantly and for a minuet she thought he was going to help him. Oh how wrong could she be, while seeing what was right in front of her Catherine never knew the meaning of naive again.

He gorged at the throat like it was butter like a lion. Catherine took the opportunity to run for the door ignoring the foot and pulled at the now bolted door as much as she could. "No, no, no!" she pounded at the door but there was no answer. Terrified, she ran. It was all she could do. She ran threw the tunnels of the machines and hid threw many different doors as she went, creating as much distance as she could. She ran down the side of a river and realized she was in the sewers as a right ran along side her. That was what her life had become, she sobbed. A rat in the sewers of London, running for her life and living on any crap she could get her scummy little claws on.

The air changed and she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

The beautiful angel stood in front of her with blood seeping between his teeth. "Now you know my secret I guess you'll be next, Catherine. It was a pleasure for knowing you but I'm vanished." She could have just stood still, waiting for the next thing after earth, what ever it was. But Catherine wasn't ready for that yet and she turned on her heels, almost tripping on her feet on the wet floor. She didn't understand, she knew she didn't stand a chance of out running him she had seen how swift his movements were – so why was she still alive? Was he playing cat and mouse?

She made it to where the furnace was and decided to make her own fate rather than let the monster have his glory. Swinging the door open, the heat dried her eyes from their tears instantly. Her shoulder was pulled back and she hit the ground with a yelp. She couldn't move to strong arms gript her shoulders and lifted her from the floor and back down again and Catherine felt a sharp pain from her spine. He was stood over her in front of the furnace with the flames swirling around him and Catherine saw him for what he was. A demon.

"Like I said, It was nice knowing you Catherine." He pulled her leg up and brought his sharp teeth down to the skin below her knee.

A flame danced behind him and he suddenly realized what he was next to but it was too late as his whole entire body set alight he screamed and it pierced her ears after one venom coated tooth glided over her skin and dented it as the venom mixed with the blood. It was just the size of a paper cut but Catherine had never felt any other pain like it, she would take any form of punishment from Gilbert other this.

\

The human and the Vampire both screamed as they burned in hell.

End of flash back:

"That's why you can't read my emotions or change them, Jasper. I can't be manipulated or shown something that I don't wish to see. My whole human life I had to fight for survival. Over time it just came as an instinct and I guess gradually became a gift." Cathy explained as she had just told the tale to them all. Alistair, who had heard the story before Put one hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him before bringing her hand to meet his. "And then I met Alistair and I'm finally glad that my curiosity got the better of me that day." Alistair brought his head down to hers and whispered the words 'I love you' before placing a small kiss on her earlobe.

"Do you have any other gifts?" A bouncy Renesmee sat next to her and Alistair. She had been glued eyed at the story and was content in knowing more.

Catherine smiled at the young girl. "I can make others become stronger."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, leaning in from the sofa with her elbows on her knees.

"Take your gift for example, I could extend it. I can give you the strength to make it more powerful then it already is."

"That's amazing!" Renesmee shouted.

"Nice." Emmet said. He already liked this idea and knew that he would have to at some point get Cathy to use that gift so he could finally beat Bella in an arm wrestle.

**So there you go, a little bit of Cathy's past and the truth about her gifts. I knew she was talented from the moment I created her because I have this theory that each vampire that has a talent their mate will be talented too, look it up for yourselves, it made me wonder if Stephanie Meyer did this deliberately. Very sorry I haven't up dated in awhile, I've just started college and I hope you understand what a risk it was to type this up in the college library during free period. I hope you enjoy it. R&R XD **


	5. Alice's vision

Listening to the crickets in the long grass with Jasper was one of Alice's favourite finer things in life, privilege of freedom that are too often taken for granted.

The stars were bright in the dark night's sky, creating a contrast in the warm summer night breeze. It was strange how the world seemed so calm and peaceful in her eyes yet just a few hours ago her family and herself were testing their strengths with the werewolves, combating together in the hidden woods, away from the light hearted and delicate humans. Alice didn't know how she felt about the battle they were planning against the Volturi who had double crossed her extended family one too many times. Alice knew they had done wrong but this invasion as she called it made her feel like her family was becoming too much like them. Alistair was so driven to make them pay that Alice wondered if he could even remember the reason for it in the first place.

Jaspers head was in her lap and she could feel the presence of his golden eyes staring up at her in delight as she played with his blond curls that ran through her fingers easily.

"What are you thinkin bout, li'l Lady?" Jasper asked her, pleasantly. His accent was strong like it always was when his kind rhythmic voice was the only thing brought to her ears.

"Hmmm" was Alice's response as she smiled down to him.

Alice knew that he was reading her emotions, calm, relaxed, comfort and content, all very inviting for him.

But then in one second Alice was somewhere else. Inside her mind Alice was back at the Volturi, the grand building and marble flooring with pillars were just as grand as Alice could possible remember and the strong sent of blood that scorched her dry and hot throat. The stone floor was designed like a chest board that made the Volturi become even more like royalty as it made the world that Alice knew it as become a game.

Renesemee's name had become the title of their conversation's, they were still astonished by her existence and the relationship between the Cullen's, the Quileute and of course the humans in forks.

Renesemee always seemed to be the missing piece of the puzzle to our issues and Aro found that too easy to work out.

The vision brought Alice back to the woods and she gasped in horror at the sight before her; the images in her mind ran from side to side of which member of the Volturi member she needed to focus on as they plotted against the Cullen's. Voices of rambled words floated around, side to side in Alice's head like ghostly whispers that chilled her spin.

Alice saw Jane's crystal red eyes gleam with joy as she pulled Esme's neck away from her shoulder, life going from Esme's eyes as she went down to the floor. Carlisle's dead heart broke and shattered along with his gentle spirit and were forgotten and swept to the side as he charged at Jane with black piercing eyes that were filled with hatred, a sight Alice had never seen before and didn't know was possible.

Aro's chalky skin creased into a sickening smile as he faced Jacob while he was in his wolf form, growling with Bella holding Renesemee in her arms, protectively. Edward sprang sideways across with a tackle towards Aro. He ran through the trees with a ferocious look on his face as he leaped into the air and spiralled into a summersault, taking Aro down with him and ramming his back into a tree bark. Aro grunted and brought his hands onto Edwards's neck, both talented Vampires being able to read each others thoughts.

Bella put Renesemee on Jacob's back and sprang from the floor to the top of the tree, running down it's trunk until she reached them and brought the bottom of her palm to the back of Aro's neck with force.

Aro pulled his hands up to reach her shoulders and pulled until she slammed onto Edward.

Jasper had heard her gasp and brought her back to the present, her emotions of fear and horror had been unbearable on his gift.

"Alice, Alice love what is it, what did you see?" Jaspers frantic eyes locked on to hers as she tried to make sense of everything. She had never had a vision like it, nothing had ever come across her mind as daunting as that and it made her feel as fragile as a human.

Alice took her time in coming back into the here and now as she didn't want to speak, just sat there quietly in the wind; she barely noticed the still figure behind her with the look of death on his face.

Edward stood still before bringing his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He said reassuringly, knowing what she had just witnessed.

"They are on their way though. That's what their planning." Alice sobbed with still tears in Jaspers shoulder as he brought his arm around her.

"That's it then, we fight or we die and lose everything." Jasper stated.

The three stayed there like statues against the wind, none of them wanting to break the daunting future to their loved ones.

**Shazam! ** **5th chapter, I'm very sorry I haven't up dated in ages. I'm just trying to balance everything at the moment and doing my best to slot everything in**. **thanx for reading please R&R **


End file.
